Interview with James Corvair-S.C.P-6969 Gender Bending Skull Research Victim
This interview was held 11/12/201() Dr. Pindershloss: James, please have a seat. James Corvair: Please, Call me Sarah, sir. Dr. Pindershloss: Okay, Sarah, can you tell me what you were assigned to, please? Sarah Corvair: I was assigned to the new SCP that came in... The Gender changing skull I believe it's called. Dr. Pindershloss: Can you tell me why you were assigned to it? Sarah Corvair: I was assigned to it to research the affects it had when certain individuals looked into the crystal skull's eye sockets. I was the one they had test the outcome. Dr. Pindershloss: Were you by chance the term "Transgender?" Sarah Corvair: Back when I was James... yes I was. Dr. Pindershloss: Okay, go ahead and tell me everything, when you're ready. Sarah exhales and breathes back in, regaining her composure... Sarah Corvair: Since everybody here knew I was trans and wanted to be a woman they assigned me to the skull. As James Corvair, I walked into the chamber and looked towards the window at the other researchers holding onto their clipboards and wearing black goggles, for their nod of approval to start. After they nodded, I unlocked the lock on the lead box and took the skull out. I turned to see them writing things down on their clipboards. Then a voice came over the speaker and said, "Go ahead, lets see what they say is true. Look into the sockets." I did just that... Dr. Pindersloss: What did you see? Sarah Corvair: I-I saw, a bright light illuminate from the eye sockets with visions of pretty girls floating around with their exposed bodies... then... then... Dr. Pindershloss: Then what happened? Sarah Corvair: I felt excruciating pain fill my body everywhere... I remember screaming in agony as breasts formed and my bottom got a tad bigger, my hips were beginning to turn into womens hips and then I blacked out... I then remember waking up in the infirmary, hooked up to EKG's and some blood monitoring machine... Then a doctor came over to me and said, "James, you feeling any better?" I told him that I felt strange... I realized my voice had changed, terrified I felt down my body, breasts, female hips and my male genitalia was gone and replaced with female genitalia... He also told me that all of my testosterone was gone and was replaced with estrogen. Dr. Pindershloss: How did you feel afterwards... Finding out you were a woman and all? Sarah Corvair: To be honest Doc, I felt happier than I ever felt in my life. Thanks to the research, I'm finally the woman I always wanted to be. Dr. Pindershloss: What else did you conclude about the transformation? Sarah Corvair: Well, other than being turned into an anatomically correct woman, the affects of the skull last a life time. Dr. Pindershloss: If they last a lifetime, can people who turned accidentally turn back to normal, or no? Sarah Corvair: We tried an experiment on one of the prisoners who's spending their life sentence here. So far, we haven't been able to turn "him" back to normal so I think not. Dr. Pindershloss: Okay then Sarah, thank you for coming to the interview. Sarah Corvair: Thanks for having me Doc, I feel better now that I got this off my chest.... metaphorically speaking of course. Sarah exits the room leaving Dr. Pindershloss alone. Thus concludes the interview.